


Giving Thanks

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in Hawaii and raises a glass to the men still on Arizona on the anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

Harry stood looking out the large glass window to the harbor below.  It was very different now from what it had been that day.  The battleships were gone. Ford Island didn't have the ships moored to it that used to call Pearl Harbor home.  The Arizona had a memorial that stood out white against the blue water.

He hadn't been on any of the battleships but he remembered that day.  He remembered seeing the destruction wrought by the Japanese bombers. He remembered the services for the dead and the rows of crosses commemorating their sacrifice.

Raising his glass he gave a silent salute to the men still entombed on Arizona along with his thanks


End file.
